Summer Miracles
by adriel-everin
Summary: A fan is granted 8 miracles and it seems as if it's about to be a summer of fun she will never forget, esp. with the Fellowship by her side! However, of course, it has its own sweet little twist. More details inside!
1. A First Miracle, and then the Police

**Summer Miracles **by Adriel 

**Disclaimer:** I do not get why people do this… I don't know why I'M doing this… after all, it's stupid. If I really owned the things that I don't, wouldn't I be a millionaire already and not even bothering to write fanfics? If I really owned Legolas… wouldn't I be the most blessed girl in the world? cries

**Better Summary than the One you Just Read:** It's mainly just a fic for humor, whereas I find Legolas first in my house (and then others) and craziness unfolds. I will try to write a chapter every weekday; and their lengths will depend on the amount of time I have. All events will be based on real things; however, with the AU charries involved, and thus the stories take on their hysterical turn. Meanwhile, despite the wildness, there will actually be a plot(!) with a little sweet mystery, romance, and action involved… just a little to make it a real story, rather than a daily ramble of thoughts. And of course, a happy ending! Plz R&R! Ideas are very welcome.

Oh yes, and this fic's central plot is really gleaned from my other fanfic about my charrie Adriel & Legolas… Thus, it becomes a sort of wild, modern twist from that story, and pay attention to this, for Adriel (and memories from her tale) play a part in this story. Lol, I thought of this modern romp one day in the shower… funny how inspiration comes to you in the weirdest places, huh? Oh well, hope you enjoy this!

p.s. There is no need to read Adriel's story first… and anyways, you can't for I haven't posted it anywhere! And this fic is only Rated T for some occasional language… but really, you ppl say these words every minute of your life anyways…!

7/21/05- A _First_ Miracle, and then the Police

----------

…_Adriel is a fair, beautiful princess, with silky long dark hair and kind eyes the color of the night, and her lips are soft and red. There's a constant faint flush in her cheeks, and her forefront hair curls slightly around and frames her face gently. At night, she can seem to glow faintly with beauty, just like Aeren before her. After she is persuaded by Legolas, you can always see her with Naryis, the pink stone rose pendant on a silver necklace, around her neck. When traveling again, she walks around with her weapons always slung on her, and a bag Orihin made for her, containing her most cherished possessions- her flute, medicine, harp, and a secret to a great weapon Aeren hid ages ago._

When she was small, she was like the most ideal little princess, but after her accident, she was brought far away from where she could continue learning her etiquette. However, by the end of the story, she's completely lady-like as she was always meant to be, fixing the hurts that Aeren had created with the gentle hand Aeren should have extended instead. She is often quiet and thoughtful, as she paints or strings her harp with her skillful fingers, and in the very end she and Legolas escapes to the land that Aeren had long dreamed of; and there they just sit hidden away in the mountains, filling the air with beautiful, quiet songs, and living in peaceful joy forevermore. Yes, Adriel does like to laugh, and sometimes play around (she has a witty sense of humor), if it weren't for all the grief that was pressed down on her almost all the time. She goes through many, many troubles and toils after she meets Legolas, and through the middle of the journey they suffer so many hurts that it is almost unbelievable that they survived……

_----------_

I sighed as I stood up from my swivel-chair, carrying a dirty plate that had been holding a ton of barbecue chicken only moments before. Clicking the "save" button on the fanfic about Adriel that I was working on, I walked out to throw my plate in the kitchen sink. Outside the windows of my living room, I could see the dark night sky shining in. Dunking my plate in the sink, I went to stand by one of the windows and then gazed up at the sky, looking at it wistfully like I did so often now. I was wishing, yet again, that I was an elf, that I lived in breathtaking Rivendell, that I was _Adriel_… that I was standing right now, on a white balcony, wearing long satin robes and gazing up at the dazzling night sky with Legolas's arm around me. …Yes, clearly, LOTR has not been good for my mental health.

But anyways, there I was wishing the same old hopeless dreams. I even imagined that the night sky in Rivendell would be a million times prettier than it was here, obscured by pollution and made unnaturally bright with the hundreds of streetlights. In fact, all I could see tonight in the yellow-black sky were eight pathetic stars… and then a huge airplane flying swiftly across.

I sighed (yet again), knowing that I should give up on the dreams. I mean, honestly… I would go insane if this carried on any longer. Writing fanfiction about elves was one thing, drawing pictures about them was another… and now I had also begun singing songs about them too. My parents and brother were both rather afraid for my sanity as they watched me watching "The Return of the King" the 5th time that day (pausing every time on Legolas's face for about 10 minutes), then going onto every LOTR fansite possible, and then humming "Into the West" in my bath. And yet, as I woke up everyday finding myself still not an elf, I began to grow depressed. Yes… I'm not healthy at all, as you can tell.

Well, anyways, it was just then, when I was on the brink of despair, knowing that my dreams would never happen, when **it** happened.

I first noticed it in the sky; I was gazing at it when just like that, one of the eight pitiful stars disappeared. Blinking, I looked at the sky again, sure my eyes had deceived me, but it was undeniable; there were only seven twinkling stars left in the sky. Just like that- _whap_- and a star was gone.

"Ok, ok… I have officially gone mad," I said, freaking out. I was just about to phone my mother, too, and tell her the historical sight I had just witnessed (I mean, a star vanishing from the sky? That must be a first…) when my hair grazed my arms.

Wait- my hair grazing my arms? But I have shoulder-length hair… Completely unnerved now, I grabbed up my hair. It was long, silky, and… slightly curled, even. Gasping, I staggered back a few steps, horrified. "I don't want to be hospitalized…!" I began wailing. "I swear- I'm not going mad…!" I rubbed my eyes and yanked at the long tresses, determined to tear them out and find that they were fake and also wake up and find that I was just having some unnatural dream…

"_Rising up…_

"_A mighty monster_

"_From his sleep!_

"_We're dancing in the air…"_

I froze. Someone… a GUY, was singing along with "The Last Rose of Summer" by Celtic Woman that I had playing on my boombox. And his voice was 1. Definitely not my dad's or my brother's, 2. Filled with a mesmerizing English accent, and 3. COMING FROM MY ROOM, BEHIND ME! Whirling around, fearing the worst, I faced the intruder…

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, my mental stability reaching its limit. "AHHHHHHH!" I really stumbled backwards this time, tripping over a chair and then falling into a ton of LEGOs my brother had strewn across the carpet, while my arm banged into one of my hamster's cages, causing the poor animal to run squeaking back into its house. "OH MY FREAKING LORD!" I jumped back up to my feet as fast as I could, breathing hard, as I gazed at the man who stood relaxed, framed in the light coming from my bedroom.

"Who- who are you!" I finally managed to gasp out, pointing a shaking finger at him. "What- What are you doing in my room…"

_Although what a stupid question to ask_, I thought. The man looked just like the poster behind him on my wall, except that the Legolas standing was not holding his knives, and was instead still singing softly with "Orinoco Flow" now, while his arms were folded over his chest and one leg was crossed casually over the other, letting all his weight lean into my doorway. He looked even prettier in real life… his slim figure outlined too from the light in my room, and then reflecting off his golden hair…

He looked at me, surprise etched in his (beautiful) face, as he answered my questions. "I'm Legolas; who else did you think?" he said matter-of-factly, and then added, "and you call this a room? Oh…" He looked briefly at the pigsty behind him. "What's wrong with _you_, Adriel? You look pale…"

I felt my knees beginning to buckle; raising my hand again, I managed to whisper in a strangled sort of voice, "Are- are you an impostor?" I began to think that if this was some stupid idea of a joke from my friends, then they would sooo pay for such crap.

But he said, "No, why would you ask? And why are you dressed so weirdly…" he looked at my jeans and T-shirt that had his face on it, and the words "Elven Prince" etched beneath.

I swayed dangerously suddenly; gripping the coffee table beside me, I lowered myself to the ground. "Legolas… in my house…Legolas…" And then I lost it. I let out a shriek of wild laughter as I began rolling around on the ground, getting hurt by the stupid LEGO while I simultaneously gripped my now-long hair and clutched at my face. "HAHAHHAHAA- LEGOLAS IS IN THE HOUSE!" I continued shrieking and laughing hysterically as Legolas looked at me, clearly unnerved.

"Oh- oh, I think I really need to go to an asylum now… I'm hallucinating…" I gasped, after 10 minutes of such hysteria, and then staggered up, my stomach weak from laughing. "I- oh…" I crawled towards Legolas, who looked rather afraid that I was coming towards him suddenly. Moving drunkenly, I reached up and pinched his cheek. "Oh… ha ha… you're real…" and then I collapsed and fell asleep on the ground (after-effects of shock, you know.)

I was awoken unmercifully from my sleep by the sudden ringing of the doorbell; groaning, I rolled over (there was now the impression of a LEGO brick in my left cheek, as I had fallen on top of it) and got up. Legolas was nowhere to be seen… but then I heard water running in the kitchen and guessed that that was him.

I sighed as the doorbell rang again; this time the water stopped running; clearly Legolas had heard it too. _Who was it?_ I thought, annoyed. _Perhaps the police… _there was this retarded neighbor somewhere nearby who had a clear love for phoning the police whenever they heard something wrong issuing from my house (which was quite often, really) and then every time the police would come and ask what was wrong (it was clear they were getting annoyed by it too, but well… it's their job) and I would have to tell them that nothing was wrong. Once, the goddamn neighbor had phoned them when I was cooing loudly over my hamster, and they had reported it as "unnatural sounds", and another time, I had a mere shouting match with my parents and they had turned it into "death threats". I had decided that the next time they called the police, I would send them a REAL death threat. Which meant that was what I would do next, for I had looked into the peephole and saw two uneasy policemen standing outside.

I unlocked the door and slid the chain back, then pulled the door open. "Yes?" I said, rather loudly.

"Er…" the man stopped here, rather taken aback at the prominent LEGO tattoo on my cheek. Then he cleared his throat and tried again. "Err… good evening, ma'am. Someone called earlier that they heard horrific screams of terror coming from your house, that lasted for er…" the man checked his clipboard, "about 10 minutes. They say it sounded like someone was murdered… have you been getting any disturbances, lately?"

"Not from anyone but you and that neighbor." I said cheerfully, faking a grin.

"Oh err... yes, you're right…" The policeman sounded flustered. "I mean, er…" I heard Legolas walking towards us behind, and swiftly closed the door so that only a small crack remained. "Is there anything else?" I asked pleasantly.

"Oh err… no… have a good night, ma'am…" he said, tipping his hat, and then left with the other, looking happy that his visit was over. "Have a good night too," I called after him happily, and then slammed the door shut.

"GODDAMN THAT NOSY PIGNOSED NOSY-NEIGHBOR!" I screamed, barreling into Legolas. "THEY ARE SOOOO- NOSY!" I finished lamely. Then I sprinted into my room, ready to plan out the death-threat. I would deal with Legolas later… yes, we would have some fun later, when I was done… A stream of maniacal laughter issued from my room, and Legolas frowned, clearly thinking that it was best to avoid me for the moment…

Oooh, and how right he was.

**A/N:** Ok, so this was the beginning chapter, as you could tell. It's not as funny as it will be; after all, it is the BEGINNING chapter! Or, in other words, the introduction. And introductions are never that fun to read… but don't worry, hilarity will come soon enough. . I love it myself! So bear with me and forgive me for this rather dull chapter… the rest will be much better! Tla!


	2. HP Trauma

**A/N:** Okay, I just want to say thanks for all the people who are reading this, and my reviewers esp.! It is really making me feel nice… lol, as you'll see at the end of the chapter. I hope everyone reads my author notes, though; if you don't some important things will slip through! Like today, this chapter contains big spoilers on the newest Harry Potter book, so **BE WARNED**! It's funny, but SPOILING….

**To my reviewers:**

**Fae's sis, or Snow:** I have just one word to say, lol: meh.

**Manwathiel: **Thanks!

**and animelover**: Thanks, too, and don't worry; I'll try to update everyday! Oh, and if you read my summary, it tells you that soon everyone will be having a little party in my room. Lol!

**Thanks all again!**

**7/22/05**- HP Trauma

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, slamming sounds emitting from my room. "NOOOOOOO!" A sudden large purple and black book went flying out the door of my room, narrowly missing Legolas's face, who was walking innocently by.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed again, and then burst into racking sobs, my head buried in my hands. "How- how could she-" and then my voice cracked and I couldn't go on any longer.

"What- what's wrong, Addie?" asked Legolas, coming to awkwardly stroke my now-long hair, which was currently tied in a ponytail, as it kept getting into my face. (By the way, he's awkward 'cause

he's kinda at a loss at what to call me, as I had this discussion with him… and… you know what? I'll type it up later in the next chapter anyways, for I don't feel like doing it now… heehee. ANYWAYS….)

I shook my head in response to his question, and just continued sobbing.

After ten minutes of such unintelligent conversations, with me being mute the whole time anyways, Legolas walked out to pick up the now-battered book I had thrown out the door. Flipping it over, he first saw the picture of some old guy in little glasses, and then this dark-haired boy next to him with bigger glasses. "Gandalf and FRODO!" he almost said, but then decided against it. Flipping through the book, he skimmed the words- something like Apparition, Sectumsempra, Felix Felicis, Hermione Granger- what the heck? Quickly closing the book, he walked back to where I was now curled into a wet sobbing ball.

"Erm, Addie… what got you so sad that you had to um…" he looked at the battered cover, "batter the book?"

I began sobbing louder. Finally, slightly exasperated, Legolas put the book down in front of me, and then walked away. He had taken a rather big interest in the poster of him on my wall; he seemed to find it strange to see himself without a mirror… but whatever.

Suddenly, I let out a shriek like a banshee's, grabbed up the book, and vaulted into the bathroom, where I immediately locked myself up and then began sobbing on the toilet. (0.o) Legolas frowned, clearly rather worried for my well-being, but decided to let me be. (A whole night and morning with me had already taught him that.)

Suddenly there were loud crashing sounds coming from the bathroom, followed by water running and then three consequent loud BANGS and a screech of pain, and then the toilet flushing. A minute later, I came out, red-eyed but smiling (perhaps a little crazily, though.) Letting out a contented sigh, I showed a bewildered Leggy a torn and mutilated (soggy, too) Harry Potter 6 book, and then without explaining anything, walked past him humming a little strange tune. But by the time I had walked five steps past him, I suddenly broke into a full-speed run, straight towards the wall in front of me. Eyes opening in horror, Leggy lunged after me to prevent me from killing myself (having a death on his hands wouldn't be good for a princely reputation) but was just a second late. I rammed into the wall, screaming something like, "I'm coming to you, Dumby!" And then bonked into the wall, crumpling quickly into a weeping heap on the floor, while Legolas unfortunately hit me and then… **fell on top of me.** (Dramatic momentary pause of silence) …… Well, now, you see… THAT brightened me up.

I looked up into the face of my beloved, tears still in my eyes, but eyes that were sparkling now. He, however, flashed me a rather annoyed look, then got up and dusted himself off. I remained where I lay, not blinking or anything, but just with the same sudden goofy smile on my face. _I was in heaven…_ _Not even Dumbledore or Snape or anything mattered anymore… not Harry going out with Ginny…. I was in heaven._

"Are you alright?" Leggy now asked me irritably, waving a hand in front of my unblinking eyes. "Hullooo?"

Finally, I sighed lightly, and then slowly got up. My whole body ached all over, but that didn't matter anymore… Nooope. Everything would be fine from now on, I knew. Smiling brilliantly, I looked at Leggy.

"Oh, it was nothing. It was just I couldn't believe that J.K. Rowling would kill Dumbledore, and have Snape do it, too. And a lot of other things. It was a depressing but good book," I was totally ignoring the look of bafflement on Leggy's face now, (again), "and well, anyways, I'm over my momentary trauma now." And then I began to skip away.

"Wait," he called, pointing at my mutilated book. "Aren't you gonna do something about it?"

"Oh, no," I said brightly, tossing it roughly aside. "I can always just got back to the bookstore, and then tell them what sort of crappy business are you trying to run, selling jacked-up stuff like this?" Seeing the disbelieving look on his face, I added, "Don't worry, all I have to do is yell as loud as can at the manager; and then it works every time." And then, smiling hugely, I skipped out into bright sunlight.


	3. Putting the Cards on the Table

**A/N: **God I'm very busy lately…-.-'

So very sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. Plus, I'm like trying to watch Constantine at the same time, and believe me, it's very distracting…!

**To my reviewers:**

**Snow:** Oh… gimme a break. Read the following A/N's VERY carefully… k? You'll understand why I do what I do then.

**Manwathiel: **You have spectacular foresight, my friend! 0.o ;)

**animelover**:gasp: I hated Sirius's death too! Lol! And I like Lupin also! I always imagined they'd both be kinda hot… heheh… and Lupin in the quiet way. .

**And laura: **:)

**Thanks, all of you, for enjoying this! **Really, I only write this to ease my mind off of things sometimes; I really usually write serious stories… Thus I know that this story may be not the best-written one in the world, and so I have to say: wow, it's so great that you guys all like it. Lol!

**p.s. All the -- signs mean that what I'm saying right there is in current time, as you'll find that I'm answering questions in this chapter, and then what follows is the memory that answers the question/thought/whatever. Ok? Ok.**

**7/26/05-** Putting the Cards on the Table (or aka "Getting Things Straight")

--Ok, so by now, you probably have all been wondering _many _things. Like, did Legolas eat dinner last night at my house, then? And breakfast? And did he use my **shower**? My bathroom, rather? Did my parents see him? Did they flip if they did? How did Legolas really come into my house? How come I'm so lucky? And most importantly, **where did he sleep? **(Haha… excuse me for being pervy…;)

So I shall take the time now to explain these things to you all.

Okay, so you recall that after I had sent the bumbling police officer away, I had then gone up into my room to think of a death threat. However, I did not have much success. Well, I then realized I was hungry. Looking at the clock revealed that it was 8:00 p.m.; and I began to wonder where my parents and brother were. They had gone out to do some shopping… and should have been home by now. I mean, my parents are the ones who make dinner; so how could they have left a poor little girl to starve at home all by herself? But at least there was one good thing about my parents being gone for the moment; you see, I had not yet been able to think of a good way to go up to them with Legolas when they came back and tell them, "Oh hey, Mom, Dad, Art… this here is Legolas and I think he will be living with us for the rest of his life… or rather, our lives, as he's immortal and we're not. And so don't flip or call the FBI or something, because he is only after all a 3000-year old handsome blonde elf prince (or maybe older, seeing as its not even the Fifth Age anymore) who just happens to own some lethal knives and arrows and a longbow that's strapped to his back. And so like yeah, in short; **LEGOLAS** is here." ……snort:… Yeah right. If I had said that, the FBI would surely be at our doorstep the next thing I know and trying to arrest poor Legolas.

But anyways, being extremely hungry, I flounced into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. There, I found that Legolas had resumed running water in the sink. Curious, I poked my head around to look at what he was doing.

"Um…" I said, looking at him holding my hamster's water bottle, "why are you holding my hamster's water bottle?"

"Hmm?" he said absent-mindedly, not bothering to turn around and look at me.

"Why are you holding my hamster's water bottle?" I repeated.

"Oh." He said, turning off the water and turning around to face me, the bottle full. "Why?" He suddenly frowned at me. "Why? Adriel, _why_? Did you not notice how dirty the water was in the bottle? What are you trying to do, poison the poor creature?" He frowned even more at me. "I thought you _loved_ animals, Adriel. I thought they were your _friends._ Tell me, when was the last time you changed the water in this bottle?"

"I… um…" I stuttered, completely unhooked by Legolas's sudden scolding. I mean, _the water dirty?_ I remembered seeing the water crystal-clear just hours before! In fact, I had only just- "I changed the water this morning." I answered, finding my voice.

"Well, you should change it in the afternoon then, too," Legolas replied before he went off to put the bottle back in the cage.

Bewildered, I watched him walk off. Then, suddenly, an idea hit me. (Light bulb time!) I dashed over to where my computer was still open, and pulled out Chapter-something in my Adriel story. Scrolling down, I finally found it. _There, it read:_ "Adriel could understand the ways of many animals; sometimes even what they say. After all, she had been living with them for more than 2000 years." Backing away from the computer, I racked my brain rigorously. Wait- okay, so in real life, I'm not really an animal lover. Hamsters and dogs and cats are okay, but not really anything else. MEANWHILE… Adriel _was_ an animal lover. At least, that's how I had written her in my story. But okay: so here was Legolas, suddenly in my house out of the blue, calling me Adriel and reminding me of Adriel characteristics. Wtf?

I decided to put matters aside for the moment, and to fill up my growling stomach first. Rushing into the kitchen, I began emptying out the refrigerator, closets, stove, cupboards- anything I could empty.

"Ahhhh," I said, happily opening up bags of chips, Goldfish, crackers and Chicken Biscuits and then dumping them all together into a huge bowl and mixing them together. "Mmmmm."

(And from here on, this combination of things shall be known as my famous Addie Mush. Don't ask why.)

Anyways, I grabbed my bowl of Addie Mush and walked out, munching happily. There, I found Legolas sitting on my couch, looking rather out of place.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, my mouth full of Doritos.

He looked at me wearily, and seeing me eating like a pig, shook his head.

"You sure?" I asked, my mouth still full.

"Yes." He said decisively, and then turned to reach into a pack on his back. He pulled out several small rolls in a moment, each encased in a separate leafy wrapping. "Or at least, not for whatever you're eating. But you see, I have brought my own food."

And unwrapping one of the rolls (revealing some creamy-looking pastry), he took a bite.

"Ooooh," I said, dropping my Goldfish. "What is that?"

"This," he replied with a smile, "is another new wonder from Galadriel's elves's kitchens. Remember lembas? Yep." He took another happy bite.

Now I wanted some. I mean, how often do you get to eat Elven food? So I said, "How many do you have?"

"Oh," He said, grinning, "a lot. Enough to last a few weeks, I think. Galadriel gave them to me as a gift last week. 'For whenever you may go somewhere new.' She said. 'You'll need it.'" He then shrugged and started on a second roll.

Well, at that moment I was thinking of several things- One, Galadriel has horribly accurate foresight; two, Legolas was wrong; his food wouldn't last a few weeks, and that's because of number three; which is that I will soon steal all these little rolls and keep them for myself. WAAHAHHA!

--But anyways, that answers the question: He didn't eat dinner with us, and since I was too tired to go steal his food during the night, he spent the next day eating his own food too.

Now, after we had had our own separate dinners (mine was junk food! Yaay!) I went and sagged on the couch. "Ohhhh." I said, gripping my stomach. "I'm dying."

Legolas looked at me skeptically. And then he said it: "You're not like how I remember Adriel at all."

That gave me new life. Immediately I jumped up and ran out of the room. Seconds later, I was back, dragging a large coffee table in with me. I pushed it right in front of Legolas.

"Okay." I said, seating myself opposite him. "It's about time we did this. Let's put all the cards on the table."

"What are cards?" He asked me quizzically.

"Never mind. It's an expression. When I say that, I mean "let's get the facts out and straight." Or something like that. But anyways, I want to get many facts out and straight. First of all, why do you keep calling me Adriel? My name is not Adriel. She's my fictional character's name."

Poor Legolas. He looked so confused! "**Aren't **you Adriel?" He asked carefully.

"No!" I said, annoyed. "Though I like the thought of being Adriel, I am NOT Adriel. I am…" I paused here, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah?" He said, egging me on.

"Just… call me Addie." I replied, deciding I might as well have someone call me something other than my real name.

"Addie."

"Yes, Addie."

"Then you **are** Adriel!" He said, raising his arms in exasperation. "I call Adriel "Addie" all the time."

I smacked my head. Darn! I forgot I had written that in my story.

"Though you certainly don't act like Adriel…" he said, eyeing me carefully.

"That's because I'm not. Why do you think I am Adriel, and even more; have to act like her?"

"Because… your voice is the same, and you look like her." Aww, my poor little confused prince!

But I decided to leave it at that. After all, having Legolas think that I was Adriel wasn't bad. In fact, it was a dream come true. So shrugging happily, I said, "You're right. I am Adriel. Just call me Addie, though."

"I do already." He said, looking like I was the one who was crazy. "And didn't you say already that you AREN'T Addie?"

"I am, I am," I said hastily. "I really am."

"No, I think YOU are the one who is an impostor." Suddenly, he reached out towards me. I squawked, unsure what he was going to do. Hit me?

"Relax." He said, his hand pointing at my neck. "I just want to see something. It'll prove whether or not you are Adriel. Show me Naryis."

Naryis… Adriel's necklace, a gift from Leggy! Oh no, I didn't have anything like that! Unless I could go to my computer now, and delete all the stuff about Naryis from the story, perhaps I could be saved? That is, if my theory about whatever the computer says becomes true is true.

"I um… need to go to the bathroom." I said, ready to dive into my room.

"No, show me Naryis first."

I squeaked nervously.

"Just show me Naryis."

I decided to try crying.

"Oh, by the love of Valar, what are you crying about? Just show me the necklace!" And he lunged at the collar of my shirt.

I screamed. "Nononononono!" I cried, tugging my shirt back.

And he yanked. And I pulled. "Dammit!" I screamed, ready to kick him with my feet.

However, before I could, he let go. Panting, I fell to the ground hard. "Oww!" I groaned, rubbing my butt.

"There," He said breathlessly himself, but holding up something in his hand. Squinting, I saw it was a beautiful silver necklace, and below it, the pink stone Naryis in its glass encasing.

"You just had to hand this over," he said, sounding irritated. "Could have saved much trouble." He threw the necklace back at me.

"Well, how I supposed to know?" I said just as irritably, pulling at my shirt. It was now all floppy and loose at the collar. "I mean, great, thanks. This was a good shirt too." I plucked at it again dolefully. But inside, I was really thinking, OOOOOH, WOW, COOL- I actually had Naryis! WOOOW! …But How?

However, by now, I had learned not to question anything. Clearly, even the impossible was possible. Or it could just be that I am blessed with sudden blessedness, and I might as well not question it.

Thus, I stood up, still patting at my shirt. "I was going to ask you how you happened to come in my house, and how come I look like Adriel, and other things, but you know what? Forget it. No point in asking." Besides, I had another theory. Clearly the stars had something to do with Legolas, etc. And I was determined to try it out on the other 7 stars soon enough. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM **SO** LUCKY! (Wouldn't all the fangirls of the world just _kill_ to be me right now?) And then I broke out into a run towards the bathroom, screaming, "I CAN WISH UPON THE STARS! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Legolas shook his head, and then got up from the couch too.

--And there; I hope I have answered a few more questions. (It is also why he was unsure of calling me Addie in the previous chapter, as I had nearly revealed to him that I **am** NOT Addie.)

Now, after I had finished screaming with glee, I poked my head out the bathroom door. "Leggy," I sang in a singsong voice. "Time for bed!"

His voice floated up to me from downstairs. "Don't you think I know?" I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Well, don't you need to like, wash your face or anything?" I yelled back. Awww, look, already exchanging retorts like a real couple. How sweet… :snort:

"How can I, when you're hogging the bathroom?"

"There are two other bathrooms, you know!" I snapped. "One up here, and another downstairs."

Silence.

"Leggy?" I asked.

"All right, all right, I see." He said, sounding bored.

"Okay," I said sweetly, and then closed the bathroom door. Below me, I could hear doors opening and closing too.

I was just about to run the water and begin brushing my teeth when realization struck me. (Light bulb time again!) Was… Was Legolas about to take a shower or something? OOH, I had to try **very** hard not to squeal.

Immediately banging open my door, I flew downstairs. There, the bathroom door was closed.

"Are you like, gonna take a bath or something?" I asked, my voice unnaturally high.

Silence.

"Leggy?" I asked again.

A sigh. "What do you think? Do you have any idea how dirty you can get in one day?"

Now I really squealed. "But- but- BUT AREN"T YOU GONNA BE NAKED?" I squeaked. Ooooh, me as Captain Obvious!

Silence. Then, "Nooo, I'm going to wash with all my clothes on."

"You are?"

An exasperated sigh.

"Somehow…" he said, sounding very tired, "I think your brain has diminished, Adriel. Which is really sad, actually. In fact I doubt you're Adriel at all. I mean, Addie."

"Oh." I said, not hearing the insult. "Well, so you're washing without your clothes, right?"

"Ohhh… (groan) Yes. And-" He said, as if he anticipated me squealing again, "-which is why I have locked the door."

"How do you know I haven't got cameras installed in the bathroom?" I screamed hysterically.

"What are cameras?"

"Oh," I said, struggling to regain control over myself. "Never mind."

"Okay." And then the water began running.

--All right, now you see- if I was a real sick pervert, I could have just gotten the keys to the bathroom and then pounced in. But I'm not that crazy; I can wait. (WAHAHAHAAHA :) Besides, I knew how much privacy is important, and so I decided to take this chance to take a shower myself. After all, though I knew Legolas wasn't sick, I would have still felt uneasy taking a bath with him in the house. Thus, I took several calming breaths, and then went up to my original bathroom.

(NOW, before people start throwing eggs at me and screaming, "You idiot! You should have gone in!" BECAUSE I NEVER WOULD HAVE ANYWAYS, let me just tell you- it's not done yet.)

So, jumpy as I was, my shower only took ten minutes and then I was out. (Usually it takes an hour.) When I had dressed and gone downstairs, I found Legolas was still in the bathroom. Looking at the clock revealed it was 10 pm. Where on Middle Earth were my parents? I had decided already that instead of explaining Legolas to them, I would hide him. I already knew where. There was this little cute cupboard, under the stairs… Yes, he could go in there.

I was just about to pound on his door and tell him to hurry up, as my parents could be back any second now, when his water turned off.

I began pacing nervously outside his bathroom door, wringing my hands in a frightened manner.

And then the bathroom door opened, and Legolas came out yelling, "Where-"

BAM. He had not seen me, unfortunately, and meanwhile, I hadn't either, and so when he took just a step out his door I rammed right into him in my nervous pacing.

I found myself stuck flat against his chest, and my eyes grew bigger than bowling balls. He froze, and I did too, and so there we stood, two little frozen figures stuck together, like we had been immobilized with one of those little Freezing Charms.

Finally, a few seconds later (though it seemed like years), I managed to unglue myself from him and then limply fell to the floor. His eyes followed me to the ground. (Really, there was a towel over even his torso, but does that matter? Nooope. I was still dazed enough.)

He huffily pulled his towel tighter around him, then cleared his throat and said, "AS I WAS SAYING, do you have any more towels? This was the only one I could find."

"I- ah, yes," I said, sitting up and shaking my head. Geez! I had to stop getting so dazed every time I even touched him. It's like he was a rare, delicate treasure that NO ONE was allowed to touch. And if you did, you'd suddenly feel like you had just sprouted wings and been the first to fly up to the stars.

…Ok, never mind; I'm rambling.

So I stood up slowly, not looking at him, and began moving away, still rather stunned. "I have towels right here, in this room…"

--Well, it was just my luck. We were just passing before the door that led to the garage when my parents came home. And before I could gather my thoughts and push Legolas into the cupboard under the stairs, my dad had pushed the door open, shedding sudden bright light on me, who walking past _wet_, followed by an even wetter Legolas, and who was also wrapped in a damp towel.

…I nearly had a heart attack. And behind me, Legolas froze too.

My dad, however, didn't seem to have seen anything. He put a bag of groceries down, and began to walk back into the garage. I, however, took this as like, the silent treatment or something, and immediately ran frantically after him. "Dad, dad, dad, I can explain-"

"Explain what?" asked my mom, coming in. Behind her, my little brother barreled in, making little weird zooming noises with his mouth.

I yelped, and immediately ran after him, as he was headed straight for Legolas. Legolas stared too, and then quickly leapt out of the way. Before I could stop myself, however, I had already tackled my brother, and we both went rolling across the floor in a string of curses.

"What is wrong with you?" my mom chided, looking angry. "Why'd you just tackle your little brother?"

My brother looked at me heatedly. "Moron." He muttered, and then punched me hard in the shoulder and walked away, trying to look dignified. (By the way, he's like what, 7 ½ yrs. old? Yeah.)

"I- uh…" My head was working furiously. Clearly, none of my family seemed to be able to see Legolas. Not even my mom, who was standing right next to him. Deciding to confirm it, I pointed at him. "Do you see anything there, Mom?"

My mom looked at him for a moment, or rather, right _through_ him, and then turned back to me like I was being ridiculous. "See what?" she sighed exasperatedly.

I felt relief flooding into me so fast I almost went limp with it. But I managed to say, "Oh, nothing, Mom," and then stagger drunkenly away, pulling Legolas along behind me. "Let's get you the towel." I muttered, once out of earshot.

Behind us, my family continued unpacking the car. Well, I thought, THANK ERU! Legolas may have to live with us for the rest of his life being invisible, but I least was saved from the uncomfortable prospect of having to tell my mom, "Oh, hey, the man of my dreams has just popped in from Middle Earth and is going to be here with us for the rest of our lives." Yippee!

--Okay, last question. Where does he sleep? HAHAHAAHA… Now this is THE BIG QUESTION. :snorts again:

Well, okay, after Legolas was all dressed up and my family had checked to make sure I had eaten dinner (they had eaten theirs outside), they went down to sleep. I would have also, but with Legolas sitting in my room I couldn't.

"Okay," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "the question is, where will you sleep?" I looked around my room, clearly seeing nowhere suitable for him to go.

"Aren't I sleeping with you?" he asked.

(Silence)

--……………………Ahahaha. I wish! Okay, never mind, he DID **NOT **say that. If he had thought me _really_ Adriel, he might have said that, _0.o,_ but like I said- by now, he obviously had his doubts about my identity already. And I really don't blame him….

No, what he really said was, "Not in this room, that's for sure." (Darn!) He glanced warily around at the mess on every square inch of carpet.

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I would have you sleep on the floor, but to tell you the truth, _I_ would feel just _weird_."

Well, we both had different reasons for him _not_ sleeping in my room, but whatever.

So I said, "How about the living room?" I walked out my door to look at the big couch. Then, smiling slyly, I added, "I would let you sleep outside, you know, in the trees; you may feel more at home that way. But unfortunately I broke our hammock last year, as I took it for a bungee jump." (Whee!)

He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Well, anyways," I said, clearing my throat, "So guess you'll sleep here then. I'll get you some blankets and pillows…" I walked back into my room. "You are all right with sleeping here, right?"

…Well, silence is agreement.

"Here," I said, coming back moments later, and dumped an armful of fluffy pink blankets, Hello Kitty pillows, and a Legolas doll on the couch. "Make yourself comfy."

His face was still unreadable. However, I think, this time, there was certainly much more disbelief than anything on it.

I picked up the Legolas doll and waved it in front of him. "Calling Legolas back to Planet Earth," I sang.

Finally, he sighed and began pushing the assortment of pink things I had just unloaded before him to one side of the couch. Then, flashing me a meaningful look, he unrolled a traveling-blanket (the sort you see Sam carrying all the time) and laid it out on the couch. Then he fluffed up a white pillow and placed it next to the blanket. I watched him do all this in amazement.

"Okay," I finally said, as he crawled into the traveling blanket, "guess you don't need my stuff then. But you can still use it if you get cold or something." And then, giving him my most innocent smile, I skipped back into my room, still clutching the Leggy doll tightly.

Behind me, I heard Legolas sigh again. _Poor him,_ I suddenly thought, _perhaps he's rather homesick by now…_

But my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud squeak coming from the couch. Turning around, I heard Legolas groan as he held up a rubber duckie. Clearly, it had been underneath him. (Lolz!) Sheepishly and trying hard not to giggle, I went over to take it from him. "Good night," I said, fighting hard against the urge to kiss him.

He muttered something inaudible in reply.

Meanwhile, the duckie continued squeaking as I carried it away, ready to deposit it in the bathroom. I tried to quiet it down, but was quite unsuccessful. "_Honey,"_ my mom called from her room, completely not sounding like she meant "_honey_" at all, "please go to sleep NOW and stop playing with your brother's toys, ok? You're too old for that, and besides, do you know what time of the night it is?"

I sighed and threw the duck in the bathtub. "Yes, Mom."

--So there, I have answered all the possible questions I think people can come up with, and- WAIT, hang on sec…

(Sounds of angry shouting can be heard from upstairs, and then my dad can be VIVDLY heard, yelling, "What happened to the bathroom? And why is there a page from your Harry Potter book **clogging up the toilet?**" Uh oh…)

Okay, gotta go! Oh, but one more thing you might like to know before I do disappear- I have, so far, saved everything that Legolas touched since last night in one already messy corner of my room- the hamster water bottle (I got him a new one), the towels, my pink blankets and pillows, and the rubber duckie. I tried to move the couch into my room too, but it didn't work too well. And oh, I am trying so HARD NOT TO SQUEAL! After all, my parents will wonder why I'm giving off so much excessive squealing. Heehee!

"Dad, stop yelling! You'll make the police come back!"

**A/N:** okay, aren't you all happy? A long chapter! Yay! Should make up for my 3-day delay. So sorry about that again!

P.S. Perhaps someday my parents and others will see Legolas and co., but I just didn't have that happen today, as I want to think of the best responses possible before I do something like that. Of course, if you'd rather him stay invisible, just tell me! And then I'll make sure that happens. ;) Tla!


	4. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!

**A/N:** comes running back in gasping, breathless and rushed, and tosses a giant luggage onto her bed without a further thought about it…

Oh, my fellow readers, I'm so sorry! I was gone on vacation for suuuuuch a long time, and was neglecting my poor ittle fanfic! And poor wittle Legolas too… awww:runs up to him and throws her arms around his neck cooing, much to his annoyance .: But anyways, I'm BAAAAACK! AHAHHAHA::leaves Leggy and goes and jumps around her room, completely insane: And hopefully, I'll be able to write a little chapter everyday again. Wheee! XD

I mean, after all, I was just enjoying my little summer of miracles too, what with being off on vacation and all… we** all** need a little break now and then, don't we?

But anyways, I'm really sorry if you guys are hating me now for neglecting the story for so long… I do hope I can be forgiven! Remember, after all, I _was_ on vacation……0.o

**To my reviewers:**

**Manwathiel:** LOLZ! Love that little segment there. Ha! Poor sopping, green Legolas! P That's an idea…… greent paint…… ..

And you're a descendent of Elrond:gasp: lol, then Adri's like, distantly related to you! According to my story, Adri's ancestor Aeren was the daughter of Elrond's brother:faints: 0.o

Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer so far!

**animelover: **great idea! I'm putting that in this chapter, just read on. Thanks for the idea! Lol, and also thanks for being such a loyal reviewer so far too!

**Maneatingbananas: **Like ur screename! Lol And glad to hear you liked the HP part. Thanks a bunch!

**Snow: **……:attempts to strangle her with a scarf:snarls: WHAT DO U MEAN HE'S JUST AN ELF? FYI, HE IS A **PERFECT** ELF! EXCUUUUSE ME! AND HE WILL NEVER MISS A TARGET, MUCH LESS **HIT ME**! (Am I not right, fellow readers? Lol) :brandishes a knife at Fae's sis threateningly: DON'T U EVER INSULT THE PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD EVER AGAIN!

And whoever said I WASN'T insane? Lol…… I thought you learned long ago, Snow, that sanity is my enemy…… ;)

:scrunches up her face in sudden thought: Hey…..that rhymes…… 0.o :goes off singing the rhyme tunelessly:

**8/17/05- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!

Well, I went upstairs to unclog the toilet, as my Father was yelling at me. As I passed him, he shot me a dangerous look that meant, _you're in trouble, young lady, _and then left. I sighed and went to grab the black toilet plunger, and then I jabbed it down hard into the toilet, making the soggy HP pages rip apart easily in the basin, along with a large splash. I sighed and jabbed again, barely giving the torn paper pieces a second thought.

It was at that moment that I just happened to look casually down at the cold bathroom stone floor. For a moment, what I saw next didn't quite register with my foggy morning-head yet, but then a second later the thought hit me clear and strong like a lightning-bolt, and all morning tiredness and wooziness vanished and I crouched over immediately to take a closer look at the floor. And then my worst fears were confirmed, and I felt as if my whole body had suddenly turned into jelly. _Ants. Dozens of them. _Tiny, little, gross segmented black insect bodies were scurrying back and forth across the floor, doing whatever little anty business it is they do in the morning.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

I let out an ear-splitting screech. Still howling, I grabbed up a nearby toilet roll and then made a giant swipe at an ant that was working its way fast over my foot. I managed to swipe it off, and then immediately I dropped the toilet roll like it was on fire. Then, leaping right over the bathroom floor and landing right into the hallway outside, I ran for it. I ran through the hall and down the stairs, right to where Leggy was still curled up in the sofa sleeping soundly, all the while screaming like I was being chased by a whole pack of Wargs. "_ANTSantsantantsants_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!"

I leapt onto the sofa and then began to jump crazily up and down on it, not caring if I stepped on Legolas or anything. But I certainly must have hurt him, because with my first jump he woke up with a slight _oof! _and then he looked dazily at me like I was a worst nightmare come true.

I didn't care. I just continued leaping up and down on his blanket, screaming for my life, rubbing my feet all over the sofa, trying to get rid of the horrible itchy sensation that there were ants all over me or something. In otherwise plain words, I was freaked.

My parents came running towards me asking what was wrong while my brother made obscene hand gestures behind themat me for no reason. I ignored him and just continued howling and babbling something that sounded remotely like _aaaaaaaants! In the bathroom!_ to my parents. They rushed up to the infected place, and then in the next moment, I could hear my dad yelling loudly and the sound of ant-killer being sprayed violently and in a frenzy.

Meanwhile, Legolas looked like he was about to die while I continued bouncing around on him, and finally he grabbed my arm and yanked me down to sit on the floor. Then he shot me a venomous look and sat up to lean against the sofa with his face scrunched up as if he was being put through ultimate torture.

I finally calmed down after hyperventilating for a few more moments, and then I sagged and went limp, all adrenaline gone. Smiling sheepishly at poor Legolas, I whispered, "I'm sorry," and then teetered back upstairs, carefully looking at every step before I took it, in case there were more unexpected ant attacks. My parents were still mass-killing the ants when my brother whizzed right past suddenly, laughing in singsong, "_Adri's gonna make the police come again, Adri's gonna make the police come again-"_

"Police?" My dad whirled around, his face already looking very P0ed, while he held the can of antspray in his left hand dangerously. "What do you mean, _come again_? They came _here_?"

I felt as if my existence was being threatened.

"Nothing, Dad, jeez…" I glared at my brother vehemently. "I mean, like, well yeah- nothing." I tried to look innocent.

My dad sighed like his patience had reached its limit. "Adri…" he said, setting the can down while my mom continued their ant murdering, "I would like to know why the police came yesterday."

"Well, dad… if I told you you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Try me."

"Ok, fine," I said, growing cross, "I'll try you. Last night the police came and knocked on the door because I was screaming and laughing and crying. And then our stupid neighbor had to call the police."

"And why were you screaming and laughing and crying?"

"Because I saw Legolas."

My mom looked up, bewildered. "You see him everyday…… why scream last night?" She asked, referring to my giant poster.

"Because I saw him in real life. Like, in real form. He was in my room." I said, growing bolder by the second. Meanwhile, I felt Legolas stop behind me and then his gaze boring through my mind like, _ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHY ARE YOU TELLING THESE PEOPLE ABOUT ME?_

My whole family ogled me for a moment. And then my dad threw his arms up helplessly into the air and cried, "She's absolutely out of her mind. Why does she think she needs to tell us about him?"

My mom had a funny look on her face, while my brother, however, seemed to be staring at the space behind me. Or rather, where Legolas was.

"Mom…" He said suddenly, sounding weird as he looked strangely at me. "Mom… Adri's levitating in the air."

I looked down, and to my horror, I realized I had been stepping on both of Legolas's booted feet, telling him that I wanted to speak to him in private next. Immediately I stepped down from his feet (much to his relief) but it was too late. My brother had seen.

"Nonsense." My mom said, however, as she was back with the killing spree and so was my dad, and neither had bothered to look up to see me levitating. "Your sister doesn't levitate."

I stuck my tongue out at my brother.

"But she just was!" my brother retorted, and then he flashed me a look like, _I'm onto you,_ and stomped off.

"Well," I said, trying to smile, "I'm gonna go get breakfast then. Oh, and I forgot to say this, so now I'll say it: a _good morning_ to you all…" I babbled, and then hurtled down to the kitchen, dragging Legolas along in my wake.

Oh, poor wittle Legolas...0.o

-----------------

**A/N: **Well, this whole incident was based off a real ant episode that happened just recently. We did indeed discover ants in the bathroom, and then we sprayed them off, but the next day they appeared in the other bathrooms and then every time we killed them in one room, they popped up in the next. Pretty soon it was so bad that the whole kitchen was being attacked by them, and finally my dad went out and came back with three large cans of like this sort of fog that would fill up the whole house and kill every ant that smelled it. We had to go out of the house that whole day, but it was great: We carried my hamsters along and then had a nice dinner at Red Lobster, and also went to a music concert. And when we came back, at last there were NO MORE ANTS! GO FOG! After all, I **am** ant-o-phobic, or whatever you call it. . They give me the creeps. :)


	5. Tale of my Hamsters

**A/N: **Okay, just in case you're wondering, this chapter took five days to put up becuz I was working on this other one-shot for my friend, Snow. The one-shot is called _A Winter Together_, and it's just a little short sweet wintry tale inspired by Snow's HP fanfiction, _A Second Chance_. So just in case you're interested, this one-shot is also, obviously, a HP fanfic, and you can visit it by just clicking my name and then selecting the story. It's a sweet little semi-romantic tale actually; more details about it when you check it out. It's not bad, and if you read HP fanfiction, make sure you also don't miss Snow's "A Second Chance"! It's a nice, bittersweet tale. Lol, though this is only for those who may be interested! However, both my one-shot and Snow's story aren't bad reads, if I dare say so myself. Lol :) But well, for now, anyways, on with MY crazy story! Yaaaay! XD

**To my reviewers:**

**Manwathiel: **LOL on everything…..and thx again!

**animelover: **thank you once again!

**Snow:** -.-' My dad does not REALLY call me Adri……lol. And yeah….what's wrong w/ a whole chappy on that?

**8/20/05-** Tale of my Hamsters

Well, as I was playing with my hamsters rather splendidly today, I decided to write about them. I still remember how their crazy tale all started, one evening in November last year…

My mother came in from work that day beaming, and so immediately my brother and I knew something was up.

"Would you guys like a hamster?" she asked immediately, as soon as she stepped through the door.

My brother and I started at her, unsure of what to say, in case she was only joking.

"So?" my mom prompted again. "One of my co-worker's hamsters gave birth and they're giving up the babies for free. Tiny, cute, little Russian dwarf hamsters, and I saw a picture of them; they are the sweetest things."

I jumped down from my chair. "You serious about us having one?" I asked incredulously.

My brother chimed in. "Yeah, serious?"

"Of course." My mom laughed. "I mean, ordinarily you guys know I wouldn't agree to such a thing as having a pet, but I saw their pictures- and then I thought- how bad could a hamster be? Or better yet, even _two_? It's not like they're as complicated as dogs or something. And they really are so cute that even I want them."

I was speechless. My brother, however, got a sudden rush of euphoria and he went dancing out the door singing about hamsters and pets and hamsters.

"So… I take it you guys want one then? Well, all right! I'll tell my friend tomorrow. Oh, but hold on- how _many_ do you guys want? Two at the most."

I sank back into my chair. "Could we- really have _two_?" I whispered.

"'Course! I'd love that myself, as long as they're both the same gender. Well, I'm going off to ask your brother and dad, then…" and she went off after them, leaving me to sit alone with my head full of new ideas, like what I'd call my hamsters, what my friends' reactions to my new pets would be, what the hamsters would look like……………

The next day I came home from school to a wonderful surprise- two little hamsters were curled up tightly into balls in one corner of their new cage. One of them had beautiful soft golden fur, while the other had dark brown. And immediately I knew what to call them. I had been toying with their names ever since last night, first with the amusing thought that if one was a girl and the other was a boy, they would be donned Adriel and Legolas, but as I knew my mom was set on getting the same genders, and preferably boys, I knew that _that_ pairing was out of the question. So then what? I wanted LOTR names, but I wasn't sure if my family would agree. So I thought of a dozen pairs of names: Potatoes and Tomatoes? Ha! Aragorn and Arwen? No girl-boy pairings… Harp and Flute? Wtf? Elladan and Elohir? Nahh… Carrots and Peas? No, no, no! Orlando and Bloom! HAHAHA…:SNORT: x.x

But anyways, however, upon seeing them, I knew what their names would be. And after I called my mom to check if they were indeed both boys, I was more certain than I ever was in my life about their names. The dark-brown haired one would be called Frodo, and the golden-haired one called Legolas.

It was absolutely foolproof! It was ABSOLUTELY _PERFECT_!

At this moment though, Legolas popped in and said, "You named a hamster after ME?" His expression was quite unreadable, but anyways, I nodded a _yes_. "Can I see it?" His expression was more interested now. I nodded again, and got up to lead him to the cage where Legolas was scurrying around alone in. As soon as we neared, Legolas the hamster stopped running and looked up at us, her (yes, _her_, and I'll tell you why in a minute) little pink nose poking through the bars of her cage.

"Hey wittle Leggy," I cooed, opening her cage door to pour some hamster food in. "How are you today?"

Little Legolas the hamster jumped eagerly into the roll I use to transport her in and out of the cage, as she wanted to come out. I lifted the roll up, ready to take her outside.

"Can I hold her?" Legolas the elf asked, sounding _very_ interested now. (After all, Legolas the hamster does look _shoooo_ adorable.)

"Umm, yeah," I said, turning to tip the hamster onto his outstretched hand. "But be careful, she-"

Legolas the hamster hopped onto Legolas the elf's hand, and immediately bit down _hard_ with her little sharp teeth

"-she bites." I finished helplessly.

"Owwwwww!" Legolas the elf yelped, and swung his hand around fast. Poor little Legolas the hamster went flying through the air.

"Nooooooooooooo!" I screamed, leaping forward to catch my poor flying hamster. I would catch her no matter if she would bite me or something when I caught her, I just couldn't let my little hamster fall inches through the air to her death…

If I were tagging bases in softball, I would have been perfect I slid across the ground, hands outstretched, and safely caught little Leggy the hamster, who fell onto my hand gently without the slightest injury.

"By the love of Valar!" Legolas the elf yelled as I crawled back to the hamster's cage, ready to deposit the hamster down, "He bites!"

I shot him a look as he held shaking up his hand that had a tiny quick little bite, while Leggy the hamster was biting away at _my_ hand with absolute ferocity, AND continuously. Then I corrected him, "_She. _She bites." I shook the biting Legolas the hamster off my hand and put her back in the cage.

Legolas looked confused at me for a moment. "_She_?"

I nodded. "Yes, _she,_ and I was just getting to it, if you'd stop interrupting me." Then turning around and ignoring the glare Legolas gave me, I continued with my hamster tale.

Well, so anyways, as I was saying, Legolas and Frodo the hamsters got along splendidly in the same cage, until two weeks later, to our horror, we heard little squeaking sounds coming from their cage and also noticed a gigantic nest of bedding that they had built up. Peeking in for a closer look, inspection revealed _7 little pink things_ curled up underneath Frodo.

I went berserk.

"Mooooooooooom!" I screamed, leaping up and crashing into my mom's room. "Baaaaaaaaaaabies!"

"Or it could be Frodo's pink guts that went out of her body." My brother whispered.

I ignored him. "Mom," I yelled, going up to her, "Frodo has babies!"

My mom was out her bedroom door already. "No way," she whispered, crouching down outside their cage. "_7_ of them." She seemed at a loss of what to say.

"Yes way," I whispered back.

So anyways, Frodo gave birth to 7 dark-furred hamsters, and meanwhile, we thought Legolas was still a guy and had gotten Frodo pregnant (lolz) and so immediately we went to go and get another cage for Legolas. I also immediately changed Frodo's name to Adriel (which is just as perfect since she's also dark-haired and all), but as we had gotten used to calling Adriel "Frodo", we continued calling her "Frodo". Just her official name is Adriel. Yeah, lol, I know, it's confusing.

At this moment, Legolas, who was looking slightly creeped out by the story so far, said, "Too bad Frodo isn't here. In fact, too bad everyone else isn't here…."

I wanted to scream at him, "Wait! You're getting ahead of the freaking story!" But instead I nodded and said back, "I want to see everyone else too. But just let me finish this story for now."

He fell back to listening in silence.

Well, so now, after 6 weeks or so the little gross looking pink things turned into 7 cute little brown hamsters. We had some difficulty finding new homes for them, but finally we gave away 5 and decided to keep the other two for ourselves. We brought all 4 hamsters (Adriel and Legolas and the two younger hamsters) to the pet sore to have their genders checked, so there wouldn't be any more accidental births this time. The man who checked them picked up Frodo/Adriel first "Mmmhm, yep, this one's a girl," and we put her into a box. Then the man picked up the smaller of the two babies, "This one's a girl too," and we put her in the same box as Adriel/Frodo. Then the man picked up Legolas, and said, "Ah, this one's a guy," and we put him in a different box. Then the other baby was picked up, and the man said, "Boy too," and we put him in with Legolas.

After that, I named the girl baby Elanor, after a dark-haired girl in my Adriel fanfic, and the boy Alvenas, after Adriel's dark haired brother.

We went home thinking everything was all right.

Four weeks later, I heard the telltale squealing again. I rushed to Legolas's cage this time, where the squeaking was coming from, and saw with newfound horror **6** pink things this time.

I went berserk once more.

"Mooooooooooom!" I screeched, picking up the phone this time and calling her on her cell. "Baaaaaaabies! Agaaaaaaaain!"

"Or guts," my stupid brother whispered once more.

My mom sounded faint. "Just- Just take care of things till I get home, Adri." And then she hung up.

I ran back to Legolas's cage trying to figure out who was the mother: Legolas, or Alvenas. Closer inspection revealed that it was Legolas who was nursing them. I almost choked with hysterical laughter. In my mind I could just hear one of my friend's teasing comments the day I had told them I had gotten two hamsters called Legolas and Frodo. My friend had said then, almost wildly, "What if Legolas turns out to be a girl and then you go screaming all over the place like, LEGOOOOOLAS IS PREGNANT! LEGOOOOOOOOLAS HAS BABIES! FROOOOOOOODO IS **ON TOP**!" We had cracked up all over the place that day, but now, it was just plain _wrong._

I also note that Legolas the elf prince is now looking quite grossed out and angry.

Well, so, we immediately gave Alvenas the boy hamster away, as we couldn't leave him with a girl hamster anymore. Out of the six hamster babies, one of them died at childbirth, and so we went outside and buried the little pink thing under a tree. And then, 6 weeks later, we gave four of the babies away again, and kept one more of them this time for ourselves. The babies' fur this time is like a mix of gold and light brown, so it looks sort of like some kind of gold-tinted grey.

I asked my mom if she wanted to take the baby to the pet shop and gets its gender checked again, but she shook her head. "That pet store man can't be trusted anymore." She said resolutely, and so instead got yet another cage for the baby. Better safe than sorry, I guess. So now, we have three cages, one with Adriel/Frodo and her daughter Elanor, another with Legolas/Rielle, as I renamed her too after a blonde character in my story, but since we also got used to calling her "Legolas", we still do, and anyways the last cage has the youngest baby, which I named Idil, after Legolas's childhood nickname in my story. To this day, we still don't know Idil's gender is for sure, but we wanted him to be a guy after having so many girl hamsters, and so I just gave him/her a guy name. Idil is currently the cutest of all hamsters, with his pretty soft fur as smooth and warm as rabbit fur, and his tiny pink paws always padded like cushions. I asked Legolas if he'd like to try and hold Idil, who _doesn't _bite (Legolas/Rielle is the only one who does), but he shook his head. Clearly, he has now developed hamster-phobia or whatever.

Well, anyways, that's the little messed-up tale of my hamsters, with all the gender mistakes and renaming of them and dead babies and everything. Oh, and how come Frodo got pregnant if Legolas is also a girl? We guess that her husband must have been another hamster in their litter; you see, there were four hamsters that day in the litter my mom got Frodo and Legolas from, and so we guess one of the other two hamsters got Frodo pregnant. Interesting and weird, huh? And if you think about it too, their hamster family tree is like screwed up. A sister marries her brother, and then her _son_ marries the mom's sister, and so on.

Life can be funny sometimes.


End file.
